Pokemon: A New Generation
by ThePokemonmaster11
Summary: Sarah Ketchum, a young trainer sets out to find her parents who are presumed to be dead. Meanwhile, an old enemy plots to enslave Kanto.


I own nothing. Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak/Nintendo

/

The young trainer stared at the city she was beginning to leave. Her sienna eyes were fixed on the city she had known for most her life. The trainer pushed her charcoal black hair to the side so she could see better. With her starter Pokemon on hand, she sighed as she looked back.

"Goodbye Pallet Town! Goodbye Grandma!" she exclaimed.

Sarah Ketchum was about to fulfill her promise and find her parents. She refused to believe that they were dead. Surely her parents had figured out a way to escape the blaze. Sarah grimaced as she thought of that horrible day.

/

"Sarah, we gotta go!" a man with black hair, chocolate brown eyes, a blue shirt with white down the side, and denim jeans called out.

"I'll be down!" a younger Sarah replied impatiently.

The child began to put her coat on when she heard a sinister voice. As she peeked around the corner, she spotted a man in a black overcoat.

"Ash Ketchum, I warned you not to interfere with our plans. A global organization of criminals will arise, and I will be their leader. I told you that from day one." the man hissed as he grabbed Ash by the collar.

"Let him go!" a woman with blonde hair exclaimed as she reached for a Pokeball off the coffee table

"You're going to fail like all the other times." Ash spat.

"No, for I will do what all the other leaders failed to do, including me. Destroy you." the villain laughed.

"Ash!" the woman cried out as she tossed him the Pokeball.

"Get out of here and take Sarah with you!" Ash ordered as he caught it.

The woman sprinted down the hallway and entered Sarah's room.

"We're leaving." the woman said urgently.

"Where's Dad?" Sarah asked as they opened the window.

The woman seemed hurt by the question.

"He's staying here." the woman replied.

Suddenly, several men in black uniforms with red insignias stormed into the room. Sarah screamed as they had vicious Houndoom next to them.

"Get as far away from here as possible! Find your grandma!" the woman shouted as she pushed Sarah out the window.

Fortunately, the house was ground level so there wasn't a fall. Sarah sprinted down the road and looked back to see if any of the men were pursing her. She let out a sigh of relief that no one was after her. However, what she saw would haunt her for years...

A large flash of orange light lit up the sky. Her home burst into flames instantly.

"Mom! Dad!" she screamed in terror.

Tears rolled down her face at what she had witnessed.

/

After taking a few baby steps, Sarah began to walk down the road towards a place she had been told was the place her father and his starter had become good friends.

A pristine stream flowed along the dirt road and a small meadow teemed with life. Pokemon were scattered in the grass. From the Rattata that were scampering in the grass, to the Pidgey in the sky, to the Magikarp in the streams, Sarah was facinated by the Pokemon world.

"About time you found your way here." a taunting voice echoed.

Sarah turned to see a familiar boy with orange hair, emerald colored eyes, and a cocky grin. His laugher caused Sarah to grit her teeth.

"Mason!" she gasped.

"I come down here to fish after getting my starter, and I find you." he scoffed.

"Wow, you must have gotten to the professor's lab early." Sarah said.

"Yeah, I did." Mason replied.

"What Pokemon did you choose?" Sarah asked.

"One of the starters." Mason answered.

Sarah slumped down and pouted over her rival's reply.

"You didn't think I'd tell you?!" Mason questioned.

"I actually thought we'd battle." Sarah said.

"Me battle you, please! I'm not battling you until you get a gym badge." Mason scoffed.

"Gym badge?" Sarah asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, trainers that enter the league must have eight badges." Mason answered impatiently.

"League?" Sarah questioned.

"Wow, you're hopeless." Mason taunted.

"Hopeless, not true!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Prove it, all you've ever done is gloat about how you'll be as good as your dad one day." Mason replied.

"I will, just wait until I get a gym badge thingy." Sarah said confidently.

"That I'd like to see." Mason snickered.

"Then how about you join me until we reach the first gym place." Sarah said.

"I guess, but hanging around you will just make me dumber." Mason teased.

Sarah growled as she walked further down the road.

"Race ya to Viridian City." Mason suggested.

"You're on!" Sarah hollered as she sprinted down the road.

/

"So the twerp's child is going to begin a search for her father?" a woman with magenta hair asked.

"Apparently." a man with periwinkle hair replied.

"Dis could be a problem." a talking cat-like Pokemon added as he set down a pair of binoculars.

/

Author's Note: Is it just me or are ALL the Next Generation stories about the same? It's usually just the anime rehashed. I wanted to shoot for a more original plot and make the league more secondary to the plot.

Enjoy!

Smell ya later!

Signed,

ThePokemonMaster11


End file.
